


lord, forgive me for the things I've done

by gingergenower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post 2x07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Post 2x07, their night in at Kara's apartment draws to a close, and tiredness picks them off one by one.





	

James leaves early, citing lack of sleep and a hard day at work. Alex sees him out, Kara waving from Mon-El’s side on the couch, Winn ignoring them all. He thumbs through Kara’s dvd collection and tries to decide what to force them all to watch, considering Mon-El’s non-existent movie education.

When the credits roll the room is quiet, but for the music the speakers swell with. Winn’s eyes droop, then blink themselves back open. Alex left when the humans were building up their patriotic pride to take down the Evil Aliens, but he’d been determined to see the movie out. He glances across at the couch.

Mon-El hasn’t moved, leg propped up and arm resting along the back of the couch, but Kara has. Legs curled up, head leaning on Mon-El’s chest and hand resting on his ribs, she sleeps. Mon-El takes the last swig of his beer, shrugging at Winn.

“She’s out.” The edges of his voice are softened, the words drawn out lower. 

Kara’s hair didn’t so much as flutter, her breathing soft and steady.

Winn raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he turns the tv off, puts the dvd away, and drops Mon-El’s empty beer in the bin. There’re blankets scattered throughout the apartment, so he offers one to Mon-El.

“I don’t wanna wake her up,” Mon-El murmurs, draping it over Kara.

“She’s always tired after stuff like this,” Winn says. “She’ll be fine.”

He holds out another blanket to Mon-El, but he’s still looking down at Kara. They’re half-embraced, like this, and Mon-El guides her hair away from her face. 

“I told her not to.”

Winn frowns. “Huh?”

“I told her not to do it.” Mon-El’s jaw tenses. "For me."

Winn understands. “You can’t- that’s _her_ , man. She wouldn’t make any different choice.”

Mon-El shakes his head, and finally sees the blanket in Winn’s hand. “Thanks.”

Winn waves him off. “I’ll use the spare key, lock the door behind me. Sure you can sleep like that?”

“Yeah.”

Just before he closes the door, Winn hears Mon-El say something, but he’s pretty certain it’s not to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional worlds are just being really good to me recently, giving me all these fluffy gorgeous sweethearts to love. What’s a girl to do except write about them?  
> Title stolen from Ed Sheeran's 'Bloodstream'


End file.
